My Diary.
Oct 28, 2018, Sunday, 9:30 PM. Hello, I'm just a random person from the internet. I've decided to dedicate myself to create a diary here. I would like to start off by saying that I LOVE, finding and exploring for other games in ROBLOX. I appreciate ROBLOX because you can make literally anything if you put your mind to it. So, I've recently been seeing this game appearing on my recommended games. I ask them about it, but they said they can't seem to find it anywhere at all. Am I the only one who sees the game? It's icon is nonexistant, and the name itself is just sketchy. If you're wondering, the game's name is 'Carne Aderunt'. Who even names a game like that? ROBLOX doesn't have any games whose title is... I'M NOT SURE ok? I clicked on it, the person who made the game is... I don't know, it doesn't even show the person's name who made it. Probably just a glitch in ROBLOX's part. Anyways, I'm going to sleep soon. I'm trying to type this before I sleep because DIARIES. I will tell you more tomorrow. Oct 29, 2018, Monday, 4:40 PM This is the second day of my documentary of my diary. I am going to try my best to post my findings on this diary. Anyways, jumping right into the rabbit hole, I clicked on the game. I saw that there were 0 visits and 0 playing, ROBLOX must be on drugs again. It's the same thing as yesterday, blank icon and thumbnail. Weird name that I don't understand, and no creator name. I even screenshotted too! And I screenshotted everything in this journey. Now here's the part you've all been waiting for. I clicked play. If you are expecting something interesting, I'm sorry but.. It's a blank baseplate. Why did ROBLOX recommend me a random baseplate?... is what I thought earlier. After a few seconds, random things happened. I swear I saw a NPC on the other side of the baseplate. But when I approached it, it simply disappeared. I also heard random sounds like footsteps, gasps and ambient sounds. I'm not going insane, ok? This game was probably just designed to make me lose my mind. After wandering around the baseplate hearing those god-awful creepy sounds and looking at the NPC, I got kicked out of the game! For what reason? It didn't specify! I wanted to rejoin the game, but the page refreshed. Aaand, the game was deleted. The creator better not be trolling. I'm going to continue my diary tomorrow. Not even sure why I even clicked on the game. Oct 30, 2018, Tuesday, 8:00 PM After I opened up the site again, the site has been glitching out. The favorites games disappearing for a millisecond, The picture of me and my friend's avatars disappearing, all of the game's flashing into the game I played yesterday. This is definately not intentional, atleast I hope so. Even the recommended's tabs are flashing. Clicking on a game will redirect me to the game I played yesterday. I tried asking a friend for help, no response. Changing browsers? Nope. I can't play a game if it keeps redirecting me to the damn stupid troll's game. If I can't do anything else but play that game, then I'm going to play it. I'm going to goddamn play it tomorrow. I'm sorry if this is a short update, I'm currently in fear right now, in my bedroom. Since this is a diary, I'll update you all with what happens each day. Nov 1, 2018, Thursday, 4:50 PM I am so sorry for not posting yesterday. I was writing it, until someone banged on my door. I ran out of there to find that I lost one of my laptops. God damn, it costed a lot. But if I saved my laptop, then it would cost me my life. I heard random noises in my house, such as stomping. I felt someone behind me, but when I checked to look no one was there. ROBLOX doesn't flash anymore. You'd thought it was a good sign, no it wasn't. When I mean it stopped flashing, I MEAN THAT the page is permanently stuck with the damn blank avatars, every game changing to Carne WHATEVER, redirecting me to the game. I want to throw my laptop out of the room. I'm also hallucinating in real life. I keep seeing faces, I need sleep. I really need sleep. I'm not insane. I might show a video too. ..if I can. Nov 2, 2018, Friday, 10:42 AM This is an early post since SOMEONE DECIDED TO BANG ON THE DOOR MULTIPLE TIMES. I'm trying to sleep goddamnit. I'm going to grab a knife, and slowly approach the door. Cause of this IDIOT banging on my door when I want to goddamn sleep. But, I looked out the window, just to f''i'n'd'' a '''mo''ns't'e'r s''t''a'r'in'g''' a't' m''e just to find absolutely no one there. I am hallucinating the HELL out. I need to go to a therapist, should I? This never happened until I played that game. I need to sleep, but I can't sleep when there's someone banging at my door. I wish for this to stop, although this is only the beginning. I'm sorry if each updates are getting shorter, I don't really have that much going on in my life except for... this. Nov 3, 2018, Friday, 9:40 AM Someone rang our doorbell earlier. I checked it to find a letter from 'Diabolus'. I opened the letter, it was a sketch of my ROBLOX avatar that has been crossed out, below it is a circle that is strikedthough. As I looked out my window, I saw a black figure, right outside of my house. It saw me, I quickly ducked down, and came back to see that the figure was gone. What is happening to me? I tried to tell my friends about it. but they just thought it was my imagination, or I was joking. Sometimes, at night, I hear someone banging in my closet. I would grab a knife, then approach the closet just to find out that nothing is inside, I received an email too, it was a bunch of jibberish and a image attached to it. I checked the file name, apperantly it was the 'Curse Symbol'. I deleted the email, I want to be alone. I'm scared. I thought it was just a troll game. But now, after I played that game, all these goddamn events are happening to me. Why did I play that game? Why? Also, if there are hidden messages in the image please let me know in the comments. Nov 5, 2018, Monday, 7:20 AM I am sorry for not being on yesterday, but whatever that figure is, it's onto me. It knows that I saw it, and is now appearing in my house before briefly disappearing. The banging in closets still happen, same as the footsteps. I've also been noticing the curse symbol being carved into my closet, underneath my desk, and the walls. Opening ROBLOX seemed to show that everything is back to normal, except i'm wearing the curse symbol on my torso. The symbol must be linked to the creature. I should probably decode the image, if theres any message to decode. The creature made a maze, and i was playing. I opened up a editing program. Tried to increase the contrast, nope. Increase the darkness, kinda? I can notice something.. Invert the colors? Oh boy! It worked! It says 'THIS IS ONLY THE BEGINNING' and on the bottom, it says 'GOOD LUCK ETHAN'. As if I haven't peed my pants enough, this is going to give me definite nightmares. If you see any other pictures in this diary that is sent from the creature, try and decode something. That bastard might have just left something to spook us. I also played the Carne Aderunt to find that approaching the NPC doesn't make it disappear! Instead, my ROBLOX starts to glitch out.. Footage is coming soon. Nov 6, 2018, Tuesday, 8:00 AM You may be noticing I'm waking up earlier, thats because.... I can't sleep. It wont stop banging on my closet, I even saw the curse symbol drawn on my bed using some type of ink. I saw the creature in my house today again, I approached it. I felt like I was getting sicker. Halfway, I collapsed on the floor. I felt so sick, I could throw up. And I threw up.... blood? My head started to hurt, then I looked up. He was s''tar''in'g b''ac'''k at m'''e. '''My'' '''visio''n s''tar't''e''d to b'lu'r o''u''t, an''d'' t'hen' I'' '4'''FC0''3'4346B32''134825F''3'B791CB572A53A6EBA6E'21B'53C14BD5CD2A'2C'''094551ED I just woke, I passed out again. I was typing, then I saw the creature again, it typed some weird stuff on my keyboard. Anyways, let me continue. I woke up, I had a massive headache. I unfortunately don't know how I passed out. I recorded it, but the footage got corrupted. I need to rest. Nov 7, 2018, Wednesday, 5:00 PM Looks like I was able to get a good sleep! This monster didn't bang on my closet last night. It must be planning something, why would a monster suddenly just stop banging on my closet on a daily basis? Anyways, I played the game. I recorded it, ROBLOX glitched out when I approached the NPC, and are those tentacles flailing around? Right when I touched the NPC, the game froze. After a few seconds, it closed itself. It is crazy, This is a short update, because I don't have anything to talk about. Footage coming soon! Update : The NPC and 'it' seems to distort and corrupt footage. It was a good try. Nov 8, 2018, Thursday, 4:36 PM It's hunting for me. I have to move out of this house. I tried to attack it, and now it wants to attack me. I was in school this morning, I saw it. I tried to tackle it, but the closer I got, his tentacles flailed around even more. When I was about a good 5 meters near it. It ran towards me. If I was a bicycle at that point, i'd be holding brakes. I stopped and turned around, must get the hell outta here. But 'it' is a monster. So, he had superhuman speed. It catched up to me, then tried to grab me with it's tentacles. I tripped, I sat on the floor. As it slowly approached me. This is it, I'm ready to die. I close my eyes shut and prepare to die, and then.. I hear in the distance 'ETHAN!', as I open up my eyes again, it was no longer there. Instead my friends ran towards me, asking me what happened. I tell the whole story, they probably thought I was hallucinating, but I hope you guys believe me. I looked at my hand, just to see the curse symbol carved on my hand. It was bleeding pretty badly. I grab a towel from my backpack, wash it in the bathroom. And then wrap my hand. I am currently still healing, since the incident occured a few hours ago. I need to DM friends about this, I surely can't be hallucinating. Can I? Nov 9, 2018, Friday, 8:50 PM I'm usually not that late up, but I had to hide. It entered my house, I messaged my friend. He told me it's name is Et Viventem, so I'm just gonna refer to it as ET since ET is a alien. He had been encountering it also. I was feeling sick today, I didn't get good enough sleep, I'm looking forward to seeing a therapist. My friend told me how to avoid it, and how to defeat it once and for all. First thing, is to locate a location, somewhere near.. my school? My friend told me he had a friend who had to do the same thing, but died on the way, he couldn't make it to the place in time. If you're wondering about ROBLOX, the game disappeared. It just vanished. My email got spammed with random gibberish. Of course, they all got marked for spam. ( This was last night. ) I have a screen shot of it ( beside this ), and the damn notification wouldn't stop. But it stopped eventually, so I slept kinda well? But I still needed to hide when I woke up. You know why. I agitated it, and now it probably wants to kill me. If I don't update again, it's either that I'm alive and just busy or hiding, or I'm dead. Like I said, my friend's friend died because of this monster. And I'm probably going to share the same fate as him. Who knows? Maybe I'll be a sole survivor. Only time will tell. Nov 10, 2018, Saturday, 10:24 AM I'm planning to go to the 'location' on November 27. Meanwhile, I need to get a weapon. I need to prepare for that day, research more about it, and be less afraid. It gets stronger the more scared his victim is, probably why he was chasing me two days ago. It caught me off-guard, got me scared, then disappeared like dust in the wind. This 'thing' feeds off fear, then attacks you when you least expect it. I went to my friend's home, I saw it. We both ran, just to see that it reappeared in front of us. I trip, suffering a broken arm. I'm going to my appointment in a few minutes, I'm just on my laptop. I brought it to the hospital just to make this update. I feel sick, headaches. What is my life? This has been another short update, I'll be on my way to the appointment now. Update : You guys might wanna check this out. ☀https://robloxcreepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:118306 Anything regarding about my arm? Well, I got a cast! Or whatever this thing is, typing is really hard. I'm using my other hand. Anyways, suicide is a serious thing. And if you know someone's going to suicide, you need to send help immediately. Nov 12, 2018, Monday 8:50 PM i'm sorry for not posting yesterday, i Heard somE screaming. i quickLy grabbed my knife ran the heLl out. if you're wondering if its something else, why would An Woman randomly scream outtA nowhere? in The middle of the night? i need rEst, my arm and cuts are still healing. i need to go to that location in 3 weekS, otherwisE i might as well face The same fate as my friend's friend faced. this is a really sHort updAte, but that's just what happeNed. i'll keep in track for you guys. Update : The hell? I don't remember writing this.. I usually even post with correct grammar. Who the hell did this? Was I hacked? Nov 14, 2018, Wednesday, 8:30 PM Look's like i'm procrastinating again, but I can explain. I've been so tired recently. Headaches, migraines, you know. I'm not sure if I have a fever or not? But I received a image. How did I find it? It was on my desktop just resting there. It seems to be a drawing of Et, it was a very blurry image. ROBLOX doesn't do anything special, except that my avatar was stuck as a really black color. I can't change it at all, it won't do anything. I guess i'm living with this avatar? It looks kind of not bad, since it doesnt remove my clothes. I can't change package too, even tho I usually don't have a package equipped. Or is it called 'costume' now? I'm not keeping track of the new updates and R-thro (whatever that is). I just went somewhere and waited for 2 hours, I was so hungry. We went to McDonalds, ordered chicken nuggets. I look to my right as I order, then I see Et. Oh boy, our old friend. I remembered to stay calm, I looked back into the drive-thru. JUST TO SEE OUR BUDDY ET RIGHT BEHIND THE CASHIER OR EMPLOYEE. I quickly yelled 'RUN', but the employee looked at me weirdly. 'Uh, sir? What are you talking about?' I look back, and Et was gone. I told him everything, he thought I was crazy and just gave me my order. What a crazy night. Nov 15, 2018, Thursday, 7:30 PM Let's just cut to the chase. I found out that this site had a Discord server. I joined, I said hello. Then, I went to nap. As I woke up, I saw my Discord profile picture was completely black. I'm not sure why? Et did this, didn't it? I tried to change it, but I eventually found out that I can't. Not sure why? But when I change it, it just changes itself back. ( I'm not forgetting to press save by the way -.- ). Also featuring LaserRaptorz the big smoke man. Anyways, about the location. The location is NEAR school, but not in school. That's why I still go to school. I still see Et occasionally, but once I blink it just disappears. I wish my life could just be normal. I wish. Nov 16, 2018, Friday, 7:30 PM 12 more days, until this madness ends. I just wish for this to end. My life just went downhill once this stuff happened. Now. I researched more, then took a stroll in the school. It wasn't long until I found the curse symbol on one of the walls. Immediately, I tried to take a picture. But, where did my iPad go? I ran back to the classroom, looked in my iPad. It was already out of battery. I also found (black ink?) on the floor. It's like footsteps, but a really weirdly shaped foot. So after class, I went home and charged it, and this was the first thing I saw. A distorted image of the Discord screenshot. The game is now updated to be private, and the owner is finally revealed. CurseSymbol. Of course it's called CurseSymbol. His avatar is all black, took a screenshot too. It doesn't show his user id, and attempting to friend it does nothing. I guess this is the update? I don't have anything else to say than this. Nov 17, 2018, Saturday, 9:00 PM I can't update. I feel sick. I have a massive headache. I need to rest. My whole body is numb, only my arms can move. I'll update tomorrow, right now I'm sorta disabled. Nov 18, 2018, Sunday, 8:40 PM It still hurts. Nov 19, 2018, Monday, 4:45 PM I'm back, sorry for not updating for 2 days. I had a huge fever. I went to a doctor, he asked if I hit my head or anything since I don't actually have a fever. No? I've never hit my head before, Anyways, I'll be reupdating daily again, I'll be on my mission to be on the location on November 27. I want you to keep in mind that this happened from a ROBLOX game. First, I joined a game, then I got haunted, then I have to go to a location. I'll update tomorrow. Nov 22, 2018, Thursday, 6:30 PM HAHA I'm such an hypocrite. School's boning me over, and i'm still being stalked by Et. It just blacked out hours ago, the lights just got back on. I was able to run my wifi using a battery, then post a image in Discord. Here's the picture. I think I captured Et on camera without the photo distorting. I don't know, could just be a misshapen shadow. I live in the Philippines by the way, although I'm taiwanese. I tried to enhance the photo, which showed the figure even better. If you can tell me what the figure in the picture is, it would be greatly appreciated. Nov 23, 2018, Friday, 4:30 PM Let me explain what happened hours ago. I woke up, and I tried to lean to the side to slowly wake up. I felt a pain on my elbow. As I looked at it, I saw... A cut! I even have photo proof. I took a shower, hence why it stopped bleeding. Anyways, 5 more days until this ends. I will be healing, I'm fine. It's a weekend too, so I have plenty of time to rest. But, can I rest without being killed? I guess I'll know when I'm in the future. If I randomly stop updating, either I'm procrastinating, getting stalked, or sick/hurt. Anyways, I'll be okay. WIP Nov 24, 2018, Saturday, 8:20 PM 4 more days! This experience was crazy, and I personally didn't enjoy it. Anyways, I'm taking a hiatus on ROBLOX. Why? because ROBLOX is normal now! I think it's normal because Et is attacking me in REAL LIFE, not trying to haunt me in ROBLOX. This is a VEEEERY short update, I just made this just to tell you guys I'm fine. I'll be looking forward to Nov 28. Nov 26, 2018, Monday, 8:30 PM No update today, just checking up on the site. The 'enhanced' photo was vandalised, you know who you are. Please fix this. Anyways, two more days until this madness ends. I'm glad. I'll be happy to answer comments and everything about this whole thing. Nov 28, 2018, Wednesday, 7:11 AM I'm here, I slept alright. I grabbed my iPad and walked to the coordinates. I was almost there... and I see.... A hospital? Why would the location be a hospital? I thought. At that point, I realised everything, I wasn't being attacked by Et, I'm getting injured. I remember now that I hit my head, and that I started to hallucinate and forget everything. The photo with Et was me, and the distorted photo in my iPad was just made by me but I forgot all about it. I was the one changing the profile pictures, sending myself messages, Inspect Elementing a game just forget about it all. I'm currently getting better in the hospital, my hallucination is all better, and I would like to thank you for being a part of this journey. It was a huge plot twist that I couldn't believe either. I love you all. The end. ~Hong04072006 Dec 14, 2018, Friday, 1:35 PM Merry Christmas y'all! Although it's still eleven more days, leave me alone. You thought this was over? But as it turns out, I found a text document on my desktop. I'll paste in the contents of it. The hallucination's eternal, sorrow unveiled for false ending. Require immediately, never going. Contamination, other noble trouble. Instant nervous under entered suffering. =wEVxxEnGR1pitWU9Y3PaNGptp3Lf92YgUyY1RXphxzL3p3ph8uOlBHp0tGIlRynxBuoxZXZgBkZgxyoxZyZ1NHIxtGp Sounds exactly like it was from Google Translate, and the end seems to be some code. I thought this was over, yet it still took me by surprise. Did I forget to delete this and that this file existed back before I went to the hospital? Can't be, I did not notice this at all before. Maybe hallucinations? Don't know at all. I'm calling the help of you guys to solve the code, I'm not good at solving codes at all. I need your help. Category:Entities